nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion
Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion is a crossover fighting game featuring characters from various animated television shows seen on Cartoon Network. It is being developed by Papaya Studio, who previously developed Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks and Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction, among several other licensed games. Gameplay The gameplay is a similar style to that of Super Smash Bros., in that characters will fight on a 2.5 dimensional plain and fight each other by increasing their percentage, thus knocking them back further the next time they are attacked. The game features characters and settings from at least 11 different Cartoon Network shows. It includes twenty one different stages and a single-player story mode said by the developers to stand out on its own. There is also a multiplayer mode that can be played via Wi-Fi. Being made for the 3DS, the game will also include 3D visual effects. Characters The game will feature 18 playable characters, as well as 19 assist characters, who will show up during battle to assist in fights. Some characters are a tag-team duo who fight together, similar to the Ice Climbers from the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series. Playable characters *Billy & Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) *Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *Ben Tennyson (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Captain K'nuckles (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *Captain Planet (Captain Planet And the Planeteers) *Chowder & Kimchi (Chowder) *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) *Father (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *Jack (Samurai Jack) *Mac & Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) *Monkey (Dexter's Laboratory) *Numbuh One (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Vilgax (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) Assist characters * Aku (Samurai Jack) * Cheese (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Coco (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) * Dracula (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) * Eduardo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Fred Fredburger (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) * Fuzzy Lumpkins (The Powerpuff Girls) * Gazpacho (Chowder) * Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) * Him (The Powerpuff Girls) * Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) * Kevin Levin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) * Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) * Numbuh 2 (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Peppermint Larry & Candy Wife (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) * Shnitzel (Chowder) * Stickybeard (Codename: Kids Next Door) * The Vreedle Brothers (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) Bosses * Aku (Samurai Jack) * General Skarr's Helicopter (Evil Con Carne) * Mojo Jojo's Robot Core (The Powerpuff Girls) * Stickybeard (Codename: Kids Next Door) * The Announcer's TV Remote (Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion) * Ultimate Kevin Levin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) Enemies * Basket Robots (Samurai Jack) * Broccoli Soldiers (Powerpuff Girls) * Candy Pirates (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Dexter's Security Robots (Dexter's Laboratory) * Endsville Zombies (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) * Forever Knights (Ben 10: Alien Force) * Grabbles (Chowder) * Mojo Jojo's Robots (The Powerpuff Girls) * Mutant Chickens (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) * R.E.D.s (Ben 10 Alien Force) * Space Nut Boogies (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Stormalong Seagulls (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) Arenas *Bellwood Rooftops/Null Void (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Bubbie's Mouth (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *Burned Village (Samurai Jack) *Capsule Hangar (Dexter's Laboratory) *C.O.O.L.B.U.S. (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Dexter's Laboratory Core (Dexter's Laboratory) *Dojo (Samurai Jack) *Endsville Graveyard (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *Foster's Full Mansion (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Foster's Main Hall (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Futuristic Highway (Samurai Jack) *KND Sector V Treehouse Control Room (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Marzipan City Streets (Chowder) *Mojo Jojo's Robot (The Powerpuff Girls) *Mung Daal's Kitchen Roof/Mung Daal's Kitchen (Chowder) *Primus (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Stormalong Harbor/Wrecked Ship (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *The TV Remote's Lair (Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion) *Toadblatt's School of Sorcery (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *Townsville Rooftops (The Powerpuff Girls) *Underworld (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) Xbox 360, PS3, and Wii Versions The console versions of this game are set to be released on November 15, 2011 (North America). *The Wii version will support Wii Remote & Nunchuk, Wii Remote Sideways, Classic Controller, and Nintendo GameCube Controller. *The game on the console versions will be titled Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion XL and the cover has Young Ben Tennyson and Johnny Bravo, meaning that they will appear as playable characters in the console versions. The cover also has Dexter, Flapjack, Bloo, Chowder, Blossom and Mojo Jojo from the 3DS on the new cover.and him,kevin levin,aku,hoss delgaddo,toiletnator and scotsman External Link *Official Website *Facebook Page *Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion at IGN *Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion Interview Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Wii games Category:Papaya Studios games Category:Licensed games Category:Fighting games